Human beings think and convey information to each other using natural languages. THerefore, the mechanisms for thinking and for conveying information and mutual intentions are contained within natural languages.
I hope to use computers t o improve human abilities to reason, question/answer, acquire knowledge, translate, and understand narratives by utilizing the thinking mechanisms and the information-conveying capacity of natural languages effectively.
Computers have limited functions, and therefore we cannot use natural languages directly on a computer. We must therefore convert natural languages into data structures suitable for computers in order to carry out intellectual processing.
This patent concerns a method of converting natural languages into data structures, methods of adding, filling in, deleting, and changing the data and performing questioning/answering using these data structures, and method of creating natural sentences in the languages of different nations.